What could've been done
by Itooshii Koneko
Summary: Ino wanted to practice a new mind transfer jutsu, and asked Naruto to help her and be her guinea pig. Naruto of course agreed but was it really smart of her? Read to find out! SasuFemNaru. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: I know! Everyone is waiting for the next chapter of 'Unexpected', I'm super sorry for not updating. I have (had?) a huge writer's block, and work had been very stressful lately, it was really hard for me to write anything decent, my depressive thoughts and feelings messed up my writing really bad, I hope that this little one-shot turned out well, I really did my best.

This is my Christmas gift for you! Merry Christmas! I'm nervous, and really hope that you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, obviously. Kishimoto came up with a great manga/story, but that little gender detail aborted the birth of an amazing romance between Sasuke and Fem!Naruto. *sighs*

 _Shadow_ , I miss you! *pouts* I promised to publish it, and here it is! I'm so nervous, and can't wait to know what you think about it.

 _Anigasm_ , your advices were great! Thank you for your patience and support, you were really busy but still helped me with this one-shot!

Thanks to all my fans, you rock! Especially _BlueRam_ , you're awesome! The best fic advertiser on this fandom, I'm so lucky!

Now, let's the show begin! Please read and enjoy!

 **What could've been done**  
 _Written by Itooshii Koneko  
Betaed by ShadowedHood & Anigasm  
_

A hand was running along the back of her right thigh, but Naruto was too groggy to notice the ministrations assaulting her body. Totally oblivious, she shifted and felt something warm press against her back, while the hand lifted her thigh higher. A hot breath was blown behind her ear, followed by skillful lips sucking the sensitive skin situated there, and it felt good, really good. The dazed blonde's mind then registered her naked state. She was lying on a bed, as bare as the day she was born, and something hard was sliding between the crack of her butt.

' _Wh-what the hell?_ ' She thought, blinking slowly, but everything was blurry. ' _A dream?_ '

The strong hand slid up her side and squeezed her breast, and she moaned. It felt real, too real.

' _Is this a wet dream?_ ' she wondered, blinking the fog away from her mind.

The blonde heard a husky chuckle that sent a wave of shivers down her spine, and the man behind her nuzzled his nose against the nape of her neck gently, making her back arch slightly. He then pressed his body down harder, sufficiently trapping her between his hard torso and the soft bed.

"Naru," he moaned.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and she tensed when she felt something hard brush against her womanhood. Her eyes scanned the place quickly, and she swiftly came to the conclusion that it wasn't her room. And everything felt too real, this couldn't possibly be a dream.

And then, the most frightening thing that ever could happen to any woman occurred as the unknown man penetrated her in one swift motion. She gasped in shock but quickly regained her senses.

' _What the hell is going on!?_ ' she thought, struggling slightly.

Naruto elbowed the man behind her, and jumped to the other side of the room with a grunt. Panting, she took a defensive stance ready to fight her enemy. It felt weird to stand there naked, and she was embarrassed, but nothing would stop her from fighting.

"Fuck! Dobe! What's wrong with you?" was the angry outburst of the man she had just elbowed.

Naruto's eyes widened from shock as she looked at the man who had molested her. And there he was with all his glory, Uchiha Sasuke, sitting on a bed she had obviously just shared with him, with the sheets tangled between his legs, and hiding absolutely nothing. He was completely naked… and hard.

' _Oh god!_ ' Naruto looked up at his face blushing, trying to ignore the fact that he was glaring at her.

"Naruto?" he questioned coldly, but seemed concerned nonetheless. "Are you alright?" he asked as he stood up.

"D-don't... Stay right there! You pervert!" she stuttered putting on the first thing she could find, that happened to be Sasuke's white collared shirt, it hardly reached her mid thighs, but it was enough to protect her decency.

The blonde zipped the shirt clumsily, and then held her hands up to stop the raven from approaching her, effectively blocking his naked body off her field of vision.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, moving closer shamelessly.

"Don't come near me! Or I'll rasen-castrate you on the spot!" the blonde shouted, her hands joined and ready to perform the hand signs for summoning a shadow clone. She frowned trying to remember the previous events of the day.

[Flashback]

" _Naruto! I knew that you'd be here!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully, taking a seat beside the blonde kunoichi she had been looking for. Naruto was known for her unconditional love for Ichiraku ramen, so anyone looking for her at lunchtime would find her at the old man's shop, gulping down numerous bowls of the salty miso soup._

" _Ino, it's been awhile! What's up?" Naruto asked, grinning at the girl who had joined her._

 _The two kunoichi hadn't seen each other since their mission to avenge Asuma. They had worked together to neutralize the two Akatsuki members who killed their sensei. Kakuzu and Hidan had been very powerful enemies, but their teamwork and dedication not to give up was stronger. It had helped them mourn their sensei's death and move on. They weren't kids anymore, and the time had come for them to get stronger and pass the will of fire to the next generation._

" _So, why were you looking for me Ino?" Naruto finally asked after exchanging some idle chat with the Yamanaka clan heiress._

" _Right, I wanted to ask you a favor." Ino started with a shy voice, and Naruto quirked an eyebrow asking her silently to continue._

" _I'm learning a new mind transfer jutsu. I started with animals and I'm finally able to perform it successfully, and now I need to try it on humans. I've already tested it on myself, and I can assure you that it's safe, but my goal is to use it on the enemy during battle," she explained, then added slowly, "Shikamaru and Choji… didn't want to help me, so I thought about you, only you can understand, how it's important to get stronger, no matter what."_

" _Sure," The blonde agreed easily, smiling at the nervous kunoichi. "But what's this jutsu about?" she asked after paying for her meal._

" _Follow me to the training grounds, and I'll explain it to you!" Ino grinned paying for her meal too, and quickly dragged Naruto to her favorite spot before she could change her mind._

 _They were sitting on the green grass of a field as the wind blew the leaves around them, creating a rustling noise. The sun was high and warm, making their blonde hair glow like halos, and their blue eyes sparkle like gems._

" _This mind transfer jutsu is meant to trap the enemy's mind in another dimension. Usually, I transfer my mind to control the opponent, which will make me vulnerable to the enemy. But this new jutsu traps the enemy's own mind inside another dimension, which will neutralize them completely while I'm still safe and operative," Ino explained clearly._

" _Are you sure it's safe?" Naruto asked skeptically and frowned, since nothing in that explanation seemed safe at all._

" _Yes, don't worry… the worst case scenario would be losing consciousness as if you went to sleep, and you'd wake up later and feel like you were dreaming," she quickly reassured her, then mumbled quietly. "At least, that's what I've read in that scroll,"_

 _They were silent for a moment, and then Ino added. "I wouldn't have asked you to do it, if it was dangerous, I've experimented it on myself first, to make sure of that!"_

" _Okay. If we don't take risks, we'll never get stronger after all," Naruto finally agreed with an ear-splitting grin. She trusted all her fellow teammates, and counted on them that no one would endanger her, so there was no need to worry. Plus, if she started getting scared of jutsu, she would never become the next Hokage._

" _Thank you so much Naruto!" the pale blonde squealed, hugging her friend tightly. She knew that Naruto would understand how important it was for her to learn this new jutsu._

" _I still don't know how to do it with a moving target, so you'll just have to sit here," she said, straightening her back, and then joined her hands in front of her to execute the jutsu. "Are you ready Naruto?"_

" _Yes!" the jinchuuriki nodded once, and waited for the jutsu to hit her._

 _Ino performed the necessary hand sighs, and Naruto felt the wind around her blow forcefully as her head felt heavy and slightly dizzy, then everything went black and she fell lifelessly onto the ground._

[End flashback]

Naruto's frown deepened, as she finally understood what had happened and why she was in a place so different, yet so eerily similar from her own home, her world.

"So, Ino's jutsu worked," she mumbled to herself quietly.

"What jutsu, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her as he used to do when he was mad at her, well actually he looked furious.

"What the hell is up this dimension?" the blonde growled looking away from the naked raven, she had completely forgotten about him. "Teme! Have some shame and put some clothes on!"

"Dimension? Naruto, what are you talking about? Did you hit your head in your sleep?" the raven growled ignoring her last words, and added with a husky tone in his voice. "You're going to pay for that hit, you know that,"

Before the blonde could retort, the man had already pinned her to the wall and locked her hands in a tight grip above her head, while invading her mouth with his skillful tongue.

"I'm not going to let you ruin our day off with your nonsense," he growled against her lips, and then attacked the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

Her knees were getting weak, and were about to give away at any moment. Her body was responding to Sasuke's touches instantly, she was burning in desire, and it freaked her out. This body was obviously very familiar with physical intimacy with Sasuke.

' _This is Sasuke-teme, Naruto!_ ' She thought frantically, trying to rid herself of the burning desire to kiss back.

He was her best friend, her brother-figure, and she wasn't supposed to feel attracted to him at all, since this should disgust her.

The blonde moaned when he pushed her harder against the wall by pressing his chest against her breasts, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She opened her eyes, and noticed her fingers running through his black hair, while her 'best friend' was biting and sucking her nipple. When she started touching him back? She didn't know, but she couldn't help but feel a shiver run through her body when Sasuke looked up smirking, his half-lidded eyes were expressing something she had never seen, lust. He wanted her, Uzumaki Naruto, the outcast, the klutz… the jinchuuriki.

' _Lust? What the hell!_ '

She gripped the raven locks and pulled him away from her harshly, she felt a faint satisfaction at the painful hiss he let out, but Sasuke was quick to grip her hips tightly and slam her into the wall. She blinked stars out of her eyes, as the back of her head hit the wall behind her forcefully.

"Dobe! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke growled with a heated glare.

"Put me down, or you're dead!" the blonde hissed, pulling the silky locks harder.

The raven complied, dropping the hysterical girl onto the cold floor with a loud thud. Naruto blinked, glad to be out of the Uchiha's clutches, but blanched at the scandalized sight that greeted her, Sasuke's hard dick was inches apart from her face, it twitched slightly as he parted his legs.

"You should have told me, instead of playing hard to get," she heard him say with a smug voice, then a strong hand gripped her hair and guided her to the man's crotch.

"Huh!"

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's legs, successfully ruining his balance as he fell on his back, she straddled his chest and brought her right hand up to choke him, while the left one pulled his hair harshly.

"You do that a second time _Uchiha_ , and you're dead. Do you hear me?!" she hissed, and slammed his head on the ground once to emphasize the mortal threat.

This dimension was completely messed up. Ino's jutsu was frightening, and if she had known that she was going to face this nightmare, or dream, or whatever was this, she wouldn't have agreed in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know that I was forcing you," Sasuke spoke up, hurt and confusion could be easily read in those dark pools. He slid his arms slowly along her side, and hugged her lovingly. "I'm sorry,"

"S-stop," Naruto stuttered, thrown off guard by the Uchiha's gentleness. She almost cracked his skull, but instead of beating her to a pulp, he apologized with a soft voice she had never heard before.

The girl pushed herself away from him and looked around the room, where her clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor. It was obvious that the Naruto of this dimension was very intimate with this Sasuke.

The raven stood up and sighed frustratedly, running a hand through his hair, his scalp burning slightly at the touch.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, dobe. Go take a shower, I'm going downstairs to prepare some tea, we need to talk," the Uchiha offered tiredly, and grabbed his pants off the ground.

"Don't boss me around, teme!" the blonde kunoichi growled, looking away as Sasuke slid his pants on. She could feel the cold glare without actually looking at the man.

"Unless you like the feeling of my dried up cum all over your body, that is," he stated with a smug smirk and left the room, narrowly avoiding the pillow thrown at his face by a fuming Naruto.

"TEME!"

* * *

"You mean, that you don't belong to this dimension," Sasuke summarized the blonde's explanation, his Sharingan spinning and ready to block any hostile move she could try on him. He was very skeptical about the whole situation, but the Yamanaka's were known for mastering the art of mind manipulation, and the girl facing him looked so genuine as she nodded nervously.

"Yeah,"

"And you don't know how to reverse it to get back to your world," he once again stated according to the blonde's information.

"Ino just said that if it didn't turn out well, I'll fall asleep and wake up later unharmed," Naruto repeated what she had been told earlier.

"Tsk, you're as reckless as my Naruto, though," he finished, smirking.

"T-teme!" she nervously shouted, the 'my Naruto' part having completely thrown her off balance.

"I take it that in your dimension we're not dating," Sasuke cleverly concluded, but frowned when the young girl tensed.

"No," she replied weakly after a moment, a sad tone coating her voice.

"We started dating a couple of months ago," he said, as if he was trying to comfort her, "it's still new for us."

Naruto nodded avoiding his gaze, and gulped her tea down ignoring the painful tightness in her chest.

' _Why am I so sad? This is just some fake dimension… But, why am I envious of this Naruto?_ ' she thought, staring into her cup for a moment.

She glanced at Sasuke, who was watching her curiously, then blushed.

' _I-I want…_ ' she didn't let her mind finish that thought. It was too dangerous.

A hand took hers and squeezed gently, Naruto looked down and noticed her fist clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white. She relaxed her hand and shut her eyes drawing a shaky breath, confused by her own emotions.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ '

"Are you alright?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine… I… just want to get back home,"

He nodded once in understanding, and asked "so, my Naruto is in your dimension?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied, extremely bothered with his constant use of 'my-Naruto'. "Everything should be back to normal when I'm back home, and I should wake up anytime soon."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"How… how is this dimension?" Naruto asked curiously, afraid of learning something awful but still too curious to ask nevertheless.

"Well, you're in Konoha, and Tsunade-sama is the Hokage," Sasuke started with the basic information.

"Same as my dimension," the blonde stated, grinning and feeling somehow relieved.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Saï are the other members of our team," Sasuke continued.

"You have Saï too?" she was surprised, since this Sasuke was in the village, she had thought that Saï had never joined Team Seven.

"Yes, he replaced me when I was in a long mission away from Konoha," the raven explained, though he too was curious about his other self.

"Long mission? Away from Konoha?" the kunoichi asked, getting closer to the raven-haired man.

"Yes. Does it mean that I never left the village in your dimension?"

Naruto tensed, and gripped her cup tightly, "No… you-you did leave the village,"

Sasuke frowned, "am I dead?"

The blonde's head snapped up, and locked eyes with her teammate. He was concerned about her, and she bit her lower lip not feeling comfortable telling him about his dark life in another dimension, since this Sasuke seemed caring… just like the Sasuke she knew when she was young, before he left Konoha, before he tried to kill her.

"No, no you're not dead," she answered his question, spiking his curiosity even more.

"Did the snake take my body in your dimension?" her teammate asked, his frown deepening as he pressed his lips in a thin line.

Naruto looked up, her brain linking the dots and she wondered if she had really understood what this Uchiha was talking about.

"No, he didn't take your body." She started nervously then paused, "In my dimension, you left the village to join Orochimaru… You… betrayed Konoha," ' _you betrayed me,_ ' she wanted to add.

"What do you mean? I was sent on an undercover mission to Otogakure to assassinate Orochimaru after the Third's death. I killed him when he tried to take my body, and came back to Konoha," he explained, frowning at the blonde's uneasiness. "What happened in your dimension?"

He knew that he shouldn't care, but even if the blonde girl facing him wasn't his Naruto, she was still the same girl in a way, and she acted just like the girl he fell in love with. Seeing her sad expression was irritating. If he was an asshole in the girl's dimension, he was ready to go there and beat some sense into his alter ego's skull.

"During the Chūnin exam, Orochimaru put his curse on you," she started hesitantly.

"Same thing here," he made a gesture for her to continue.

"He offered to help you get stronger to… reach your goal," Naruto purposefully avoided talking about vengeance, not sure if the Uchiha massacre had happened here, she didn't want to tell the man something as cruel as this.

"To kill Itachi. Same here," he quickly cleared up, catching her attempt at avoiding the painful story.

"It happened here too?" she asked taken aback, since how could this Sasuke be so gentle even after the clan massacre, while her Sasuke was so cold and indifferent. The raven didn't reply at the rhetorical question, and waited for her to continue.

"Kakashi-sensei tried to talk you out of revenge, but… you didn't listen and left."

"And I never came back," he finished for her, and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm trying to bring you back home, but you're always far away from me. You're too stubborn and don't want to listen to me!"

Sasuke chuckled at how similar this Naruto was to his own, and he loved how she didn't let him go even if he himself was an idiot.

"So, your Hokage never asked me to go there undercover,"

"No."

"They should have thought about it. It was a win-win mission, I was able to get stronger and work for the village,"

"Yes, they should have," she mumbled frowning, so if Tsunade had made this proposition to Sasuke he wouldn't have betrayed them, and the two of them could have been dating now. She blushed deeply.

"How… how did we end up… together?" Naruto asked blushing, and looked away.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's adorable shyness, it reminded him of the days where their interaction towards each other became tangible and unbearable. She had always been a very blunt and passionate kunoichi, who wore her heart on her sleeve, but when it came to them she became quiet the opposite, shy and nervous. The kunoichi was obviously struggling to sort out the new set of emotions she was feeling: love, need and lust.

"I don't know how but when I came back to Konoha, everyday brought us closer to each other,"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, titling her head slightly to the side.

"We're meant to be together, Naruto," he simply stated with a smug smirk.

Naruto blinked once, twice, then chuckled brushing off the butterflies dancing in the pit of her stomach. "I never would've guessed that you were the cheesy type, teme,"

"Do you like me?" he silenced her instantly with his blunt question, his dark orbs staring straight at her blue ones.

"I-I don't know, Sasuke," she answered thrown off guard by the sudden bluntness, she looked down at her empty cup and replied. "You're my best friend, like a brother-"

"That's what you used to tell me before," he cut her off quietly, as if he was trying to tell her something, was he trying to nudge her to acknowledge her ambiguous feelings towards the Uchiha? All her friends were already questioning her obsession towards the raven, she couldn't afford anymore complications that would mess her already fucked up head.

"It's different, Teme!" Naruto growled, hoping to get her point straight.

"Really?" he asked mockingly, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Yes, everything is completely different," she said, praying that he'd drop it there.

"The only difference I noted was that my absence was part of the mission, while in your dimension I went there on my own," he retaliated quickly.

"But it changes everything!"

"No, my feelings have nothing to do with our missions,"

"I told you it's different!" she insisted, raising her voice slightly and balled her hands into fists.

"And I'm telling you that it's stupid, you're in denial," the Uchiha declared calmly, glaring down at her.

"But you tried to kill me! Shoving a Chidori through my chest wasn't the love confession I would've dreamed about!" she shouted successfully silencing him, as he stared at her with slightly wide shocked eyes.

"How?" was Sasuke's cold question, he was met with silence but asked again with a softer voice.

"I tried to stop you from leaving Konoha… we fought… I lost," Naruto summarized their battle at the Valley of the end. She had lost their fight and lost him that day, and Sasuke hadn't been the same anymore.

"I see… that me wanted to gain the Mangekyo Sharignan by loosing his most precious person," he explained, glaring at a random spot on the wooden table.

"Most precious person?" the kunoichi blinked titling her head cutely, pulling her teammate out of his thoughts.

"Yes. You, dobe," the raven chuckled at her typical denseness, his eyes sliding to her pouty lips.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," the raven whispered cupping her cheek, and traced her lips softly with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, closing the distance between them and kissed her gently.

"You'll bring him back. Your Sasuke will regain his senses, and get back home," he said smiling against her swollen lips, "where a beautiful ramen addict is waiting for him to make his life worth living."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, she drew back rubbing her teary eyes furiously. She took a deep shaky breath and spoke up. "I ju-just want to kick his ass, stupid teme!"

He held her chin up, and smirked poking her forehead affectionately. "I assure you that even here you like spanking, and had always been obsessed with my ass, dobe,"

"Te-teme!"

Sasuke chuckled at her indignant and horrified look, glad to feel the atmosphere getting lighter as a furious blush started dusting the blonde's cheeks.

"I think that… I'm going back now," Naruto stated, rubbing her forehead and closed her eyes tight as a wave of dizziness abruptly washed over her. "Thanks… Sasuke," she added, before everything went pitch black.

The blonde kunoichi opened her eyes, and a splitting headache cracked through her skull the second the bright sun hit her blue orbs. She blinked the dizziness and pain away, and was greeted by a worried Ino hovering her.

"Oh my God! Naruto you're awake, you scared me! Are you alright?!" Ino asked hysterically, helping her friend to sit up.

"I'm fine, Ino… I guess that it worked," she said sitting up slowly, then grinned at the Yamanaka heiress hoping to mask her uneasiness. She was still feeling disoriented, and a little emotional after her encounter with Sasuke.

"I told you so! How was the other dimension?" Ino's eyes lit up, missing her teammate's bothered look. Her attention was totally focused on her jutsu now.

"Similar to this one. How long was I out?" Naruto replied, dusting her pants as they walked out of the training field.

"Ten minutes. I guess that's enough during battle to neutralize the enemy." The mind mistress concluded proudly, and then hugged her teammate excitedly. "Thank you so much for your help, Naruto!"

"You're welcome," Naruto chuckled, and patted Ino's back awkwardly.

"So what happened in that dimension? You were frowning like you were having a bad dream," Ino asked, curious to know if everything went according to the scroll she had found in her father's library.

"Nothing much. It was similar to our world," the blonde lied, looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact with her teammate. She had always been a bad liar.

"What was that dimension?" Naruto asked after a comfortable silence, her eyes focused on the dirty ground as they walked through Konoha's lively streets.

"I don't know. The scroll said that it was an other dimension, but so far there was no evidence that proved if those dimensions really existed, or was just made up by the victim's mind." Ino explained, watching Naruto worriedly. The girl was obviously hiding something from her.

"I see," she whispered, looking at Ino with a sad smile.

"Naruto, did something happen there?" the Yamanaka heiress asked frowning.

"Nothing! I'm just curious that's all," she replied, with a grin that didn't reach her eyes as it usually did. "I have to go now! See you!"

Naruto darted in the general direction of her apartment, without giving time for Ino to say anything or stop her from leaving. She ignored anyone who called after her as she ran to her place, her mind playing the recent events in circle. The blonde couldn't forget Sasuke's smile and gentleness, her lips were still tingling from the kisses he had given her, and even her skin was missing his indecent touches.

She slammed her door shut with more force than necessary, and sat on her bed cradling her head in frustration.

"Sasuke," she whispered releasing a frustrated sigh, loneliness echoing in her empty apartment.

The blonde looked up, and took the picture of team seven cautiously between her hands, then traced Sasuke's face with the back of her fingers tenderly.

"I will bring you back home, Sasuke!" she declared smiling with a new gained determination, and ignored the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach as Sasuke's name rolled off her tongue. "I will bring you back,"

* * *

You can't leave without a review! Please, let me know what you think about it.


End file.
